Loss of Blood and Oil
by omeganaruto
Summary: It was just a peaceful, average day. Though not everything always stays how they always did, especially if it deals with the ones you love. The history of Tyranno's past, the day it all changed for everyone on Dino Earth. Oneshot.


There it was, his next target. As the massive beast continued to watch, the Dimetrodon had not taken any notice of his presence, he just laid there, enjoying the heat of the sun flooding down his spines. The Tyrannosaurus' green eyes stayed on his prey, watching, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Sure, he didn't need to do this anymore. He didn't need to hunt these creatures. After these thousand years, the dinosaurs, now known in this day and age as "Burstosaurs," no longer need to eat food to stay alive. After the great separation, their bodies continued to evolve, as time went on they grew with the time, they started to be come more mechanical. Though exterior they were robot like, their interior they still contained their vital organs intact; though they had a metal covering. Their bodies would continue to manufacture the energy they would need to live and grow, the instinct to survive by eating would no longer kick in, staying inactive even to this day's generation. Soon, all the soon to be called "Burstosaurs," would live in peace with one another.

Though, being a carnivore, eating other animals was still a great game to many.

"Papa? Is that who we're going to eat today?" the attention of the giant beast was finally broken as he looked down at his massive foot, his mechanical heart started to flutter.

Standing there, looking up at him from around his foot, was the second most beautiful creature in the world. Her eyes, as blue as the ocean, twinkled as her tail just started moving to the excitement she was now feeling through out her body. The small tyrannosaurus' pink body, which complimented his own red, continued to shine brightly, as it glistened in the sunlight.

"Yes baby girl." he said as he leaned his head down to the hatchling, nuzzling his sweet little daughter.

"Really?" a spark flashed in the small Burstosaurs eye. "I can't wait," she readied her self to attack, standing in a proud ready stance that she tried to mimic from her father.

The elder tyrannosaurus couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Tyranno hun, I think, for Tia sake, we shouldn't put this off any longer." laughed a voice from behind, Tyranno turned his head to see the source.

There she was, the most beautiful creature in the world walking up to them. Her white chrome figure made her way silently over to his side, her built was more slicker then his was. Her blue eyes, those that always entrapped him, were the perfect match of his daughter that she had inherited. She made a move as she nuzzled into her mate's neck.

"You think so, Tyra?" the red beast asked his wife rhetorically. "I for one, don't think she really wants to do this?"

"Of course I want to, Papa!" piped up the small voice from below. "Let's do this right now!" she looked up to them with a begging smiled on her face.

"Well, I suppose it would be okay," Tyranno said, looking at his mate with a smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"YAY!" Tia gleed, turning her attention to the game at hand for them.

"Okay sweetie, we are right behind you," Tyra smiled as she and her husband followed into the same stance as their hatchling.

Even after all this time, the saw bladed creature before them hadn't even made a move, the carnivorous creatures slowly made their way to the prey. Unlike their ancestors, when during their games, the predators likes to take their time with their food, it was much more satisfying, not to mention more fun. Soon the family inched their way closer, making sure not to make a single peep.

The Dimetrodon head snapped up, his instincts telling him there was danger, the three carnivorous creatures stopped in their tracks, hoping to not give themselves away, and hope that he would drop his guard again. It's head continued to look back and forth, searching, trying to find the source of the danger.

His head stopped moving, looking straight ahead of him. His gaze nowhere near the predators.

"Did you three hear that?" the Dimetrodon asked, the blades on his back starting to come to life.

"What's wrong Bashin?" Tyranno asked as he lifted his large body into the air, his eyes looking into the same direction as his fellow mechanical lizard.

"I don't know," the iguana-like lizard's eyes continued to scan the area, trying to see the land as far as he could, "There is something out there." he started to hiss.

"Papa, what's going on?" the hatchling looked up, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Don't worry baby girl," Tyranno's massive head flew down to the child, "I'll protect you," he gently nuzzled the small neck of his daughter, easing her tension some, even if it's just a little bit.

"Bashin, can you sense anything out there?" Tyra asked, her large white figure coming up closer to the much smaller reptilian, her eyes locked off into the same direction as his.

"No, I don't sense anything anymore," the Dimetrodon eyes continued to scan the area, but slowly released his breath. "whatever it was, I think it-" Bashin's eyes shot forward. "It's coming this way."

The endless blue skies started to change, it started to turn into a sickly green color. Tyranno and Tyra's watched as the once beautiful scenery around them started to change, changing into that of a wasteland, all plant life disappearing before their eyes. Though what the green skies brought with them was much worse than that.

With in the mist-like distance, something was making it's way forward. As it came closer to the large Burstosaurs, it made them seem small in comparison. A large ship was making it's way into their direction, it was being followed by a fleet of ship. The large black ships flew over their heads, they were heading to their destination, heading to the city that was home to many dragonsapians.

"Papa, Mama, what's going on?" the young hatchling's voice cracked, the fear in her voice breaking through, tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Tia, I have you!" Tyranno leaned his body down, he wrapped his large tail around his daughter, hoping to make a barrier to protect her if anything were to come after them.

"What are those things?" the white Tyrannosaurus started to hiss as the final black ship passed over head, not one of them even seemed to take any notice of the lizards that stood below them.

"I don't know Tyra," Tyranno lifted his head from his daughter's side, looking up at his wife. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted from within the city that the ships started to head to. "We need to help those dragonsapians." he spoke with a growl as he watch the smoke rise into the air.

"I think that is the least of our worries," the Tyrannosaurs' head snapped back behind them, the sound of a buzz saw ringing through their ears. "Here more of those things coming!" Bashin hissed, the blade on his back coming to life.

Out of the destroyed air came large figures, many of them were larger then the Burstosaurs. Each of these creatures seemed to be something out of someone's laboratory, each seeming as like some sort of mixture out of everything but the kitchen sink. The army was heading into their direction.

"Papa, I'm scared." Tia cried out, holding onto the tail of her father.

"Tia, get behind me and your mother now!" the red beast stood himself up, his wife walking beside him, keeping themselves between the impending army and their off spring.

The seemingly endless army of monsters sprinted off into a run, running at their targets. Their targets stood readied, ready to defend their lives to the end. The clash of giant behemoths finally started. Sparks flew as the three mechanical lizards fought against the massive army.

Tyranno rammed his head into one of the large creatures, flipping the creature onto the ground. Swinging his body around he slammed his massive head into another creature that tried to get to Tia. Landing firmly the he brought his tail up and slammed it on the ground, severing the grounded monster's neck. Using his tail as leverage he leaned himself off his feet and threw himself forward digging his claws into another beast's chest, taking each other to the ground he bit into the things neck.

The red tyrannosaur's eyes looked back around, so far his hatchling had taken refugee under one of the dead bodies, but he was taken by surprise. He fell to the ground, looking up at the monster that struck him down. The monster raised his tentacle like hand up, preparing to end the dino's life.

The monster above him screamed out in pain as his body was flung off to the side, Tyranno watched as his savior leapt over his body, she brought down another creature to the ground, her spinning tail started to slow down from her earlier attack.

"Don't let your attention wonder Tyranno." the white rex lifted her head back to her husband. She quickly spun around and slammed her spinning drill tail into another beat's leg, shattering it's knee, sending it to the ground in pain.

"_That was so hot,"_ Tyranno thought to himself, quickly using his tail he spun himself around and returned back to his feet. His drill quickly came to life as he slammed the tip into a monster's chest. The monster roared in pain, his feet was quickly taken from out underneath him as he started to spin on the Blastasaur's tail. With a snap of his tail, he flung the lifeless corpse off, his eyes went onto his next target.

Two more monsters came at him, but with a running start he leapt up and dug each of his claws into their chest. Leaning forward he ran into another beast in which he went for its jugular, leaving it to bleed to death on the ground. He lifted his head up, watching as more monsters started to surround him. One came close to his side, claws ready to attack.

The monster just stopped abruptly, eyes staring forward dazedly; out something sharp came piercing his skull. Tyranno watched as the sharp blade that killed the monster started to come to life. It started to make a buzzing sound as it started to spin downward, splitting the monster straight down the middle. As the two halves fell, the Dimetrodon fell to it feet, it quickly ran over to red dino's side.

Tyranno just smiled as he did a 360 degree spin, striking another monster's leg causing it to start falling to the ground. As fast as it's legs could carry it, Bashin quickly sprinted to where the beast would fall. The blade on it's back started to come to life once again as the monster fell onto it, it screamed in pain as he felt the hot steel cutting through it body from below.

The Dimetrodon brought himself back over to Tyranno's side, each one staring into a different direction, waiting to see the monster's make their next move.

"Just like old times, right Bashin," even under the current situation the red Tyrannosaurs couldn't help but let a little smile at the sense of Déjà vu.

"Yeah, we were a couple of rowdy pair of punks back then," Bashin laughed a little at the bit of flash back from their younger days started to play through his mind.

"heh, yeah, and even though this situation may be different, we still got it.." Tyranno spun around again, slamming his tail into the temple of another creature, taking off it's head.

"You know it." the Dimetrodon smirked, reading himself for another incoming attack.

Bashin leapt into the air, throwing his body forward - heading back first into the nearest monster. The saw on his back came to life, digging itself into the beast's torso the spinning metal forced it's way downward, causing the creature to be split in half.

Tyranno's tail came to life once more - hoping not to be out done by his friend, he started drilling It into the body of all monsters that dared to move to close. He leapt into the air, taking down another pair- he sunk his mouth deep into their chest cavities.

"Whoa, they are so awesome," Tia's head popped up from under the corpse she had taken refuge under, her eyes sparkled as both her parents and Bashin dealt with each other the monsters that threatened their lives. She became so caught up that she didn't notice that she was unconsciously leaving her hiding spot - and perhaps it was because of the mist blocking out the sun, but she didn't notice the large shadow that started to creep up on her.

The crab-like beast roared into the air, the pink tyrannosaur's eyes shot up, fear quickly filling up. Tia let out a screaming roar as she watched the alien beast lift it's claw upward to bring it down onto her body.

"TIA!" Tyranno screamed out, cursing for letting himself get to far away from the hatchling. He swiped down another beast, but more creatures soon started to surround him, he wasn't going to be able to make it. He watched as that large claw was brought down on to his little girl.

A painful scream soon filled the air, the sound of cracking steel followed after.

Tyranno could only watch in horror. Bashin had leapt his body over the young dinosaur, buzz saw spinning - unfortunately the crab-like claws were much longer then what the Dimetrodon was expecting. The beast lifted the green creature in the air, his claw squeezing tighter and tighter around the smaller beast's frame. The air was soon filled with the sound of cracking bones, steel, and the mechanical machinery; but it was yet soon drowned out by the gurgling sounds of Bashin's scream as both blood and oil started to pour out of his mouth.

"BASHIN!" the red Tyrannosaur started to ram his way through the creatures - each one stabbed and clawed at him, but he didn't care about them. Taking off into the air, he aimed his claws into the chest that held his friend in his grasp. Bringing the crab beast down, the green body in it's claw was helplessly thrown to the side, he was unmoving. In a fit of rage Tyranno slammed his foot into the neck of the beast, severing the spinal cord that was on the other side.

Tyranno's eyes shot up, in a burst of speed he ran over to his fallen friend - leaving the lifeless body behind him.

Looking down, the mighty lizard just looked at the body below in shock. Bashin laid there; his buzz saw back stained in both blood and oil, laid shattered around his body. The middle of his body of nearly cut clean through, the gears and bones that made up his body was visible - each gear tried it's hardest to continue to move, trying to get the body to move, but all it did was make a cackling noise. Tyranno's attention was brought back to the present as he heard the heavy breathing.

"Bashin?" Tyranno brought his head down to the Dimetrodon's level. "Bashin, can you hear me?

"Yes, I can," the green lizard tried to life himself up off the ground, but the snapping of his bones wouldn't allow him to do so. "How is she," he lifted his head up to look at his old friend.

"Tia is okay," Tyranno answered, trying to rack his brain of what he could for the mangled body. "Thanks to you."

"That's good," Bashin placed his head onto the ground that had been covered by the fluids that poured from his body, "I'm happy to hear that." he smiled, taking in his last deep breath. He soon fell into his empty eternal darkness.

"Bashin?" Tyranno started to look over his friend. "Bashin, wake up?" he started to nudge him with his nose. "Bashin?" but it was no use, the Dimetrodon had already left his side.

Tyranno just watched the corpse in front of him for a bit. All the gears that were till inside had finally stopped moving. The big red beast couldn't stop the tears that soon started to cover his friend's carcass. He didn't even take notice of the monsters that started to surround him.

"TYRANNO!" the monsters were soon being brought down as a massive white drill tail cut it's way through the army. "Tyranno watch yourself." Tyra stood herself next to her husband, her eyes glaring as she growled at the monsters to keep them away.

"Bashin…" Tyranno's breathing started to become heavier, he just there watching the corpse that had once belonged to someone that he once knew. "It's all my fault, if only I hadn't gotten so far away." tears once again started to fall into the oil that had spread across the ground. "If only if I hadn't-"

"Tyranno snap out of it!" Tyra yelled at her mate, "If you don't keep your guard up, then Tia will-"

"MAMA, PAPA!"

Both the large lizard's head had snapped back around, but it was too late. One of the creatures had already gotten it's grasp around their off spring body. It just took one look at them, then looked down at the creature in it's hands. With a grin he took off running, running into the direction that the army had came from.

"TIA!" both the massive beasts cried out as their hatchling was stolen away from them, but the creatures around them started their attack on them again. Both the beasts roared as their tails came to life, striking anything that came close.

Tyranno struck down another demon, he wasn't just going to let his friend's sacrifice be in vein. He leapt into the air, digging his claws into the neck of another creature, smashing the back of it's head into the ground below. Shooting straight upward, he rammed his hard into another creature; with that opening he went for the neck - leaving the creature to bleed to death on the ground. His path had now been open.

"TIA!" he shouted as he started to run through the opening, but soon stopped in his tracks. His breathing soon became heavy as he thought about the present situation, and the dire consequences.

Had you go and save his daughter, he would leave his wife alone, no way she would of hold off the army for long. Though, if he stayed and fought with Tyra, would they make it in time to save Tia, or would they be too late. Tyranno couldn't think straight of the situation, the adrenaline in his body was causing his mind to become foggy. Was there a possibility that he couldn't save both of them. He became so lost in thought that he didn't notice the beast that had come sneaking from behind.

Tyranno's head snapped back as the scream of the creature rang through his head. He watched as the white figure that saved him landed beside him, gashes of blood and oil running down the sides of her body.

"What do you think your doing Tyranno"

"Tyra," Tyranno looked at his wife, seeing the rage in her eyes.

"Don't just stand there, go get our child back," she said to the red beast in front of her.

"But, I-I-"

SMACK!

Tyranno slowly brought his head back up, the blunt force of Tyra's tail stinging through his face. He looked up at his wife, but her emotions were like a mixed bag of anger and sadness. He couldn't find any words that he could say.

"You best not let our child cry!" Tyra spoke through the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Tyra."

"If you don't, I'll make sure to get you" she said, turning her head away from her husband, she looked at the incoming army. "Go now, I can handle something like this."

"But, I-"

"GO NOW!" Tyra shouted as she leapt into the air at one of the creatures. That was all Tyranno needed as he made his run for it.

The red dinosaur kept on running, but he could still hear the screams of those that were behind him. The monsters fell to the ground, one by one by Tyra's hand. The tears in the Tyranno's eyes started to swell as he heard another scream. The scream soon grew blood curdling as it rang through Tyranno's head, but he dared not to look back again. Just as soon as it started, the screaming stopped - the voice of the scream was silenced.

"I'm sorry," Tyranno shook his head, trying to shake away the tears that had accumulated on to his face. He kept his eyes straight forward, the figure that ran into the distance finally coming into his vision. With a massive roar he ran full charged at the monster that held his daughter.

Using his tail as a leverage he flung himself at the monster, aiming his claws at the beast's back.

The shock of the impact caused the creature to release the containments that was in it hands into the air as the two massive giants fell to the ground. Tyranno used his claw toe and stabbed it into his back, hoping to sever it's spinal column. Snapping his head upward, he watched as the small figure that was his daughter screaming as she fell down ward. The massive bust leapt forward, running to catch his daughter. He was soon brought down as something wrapped around it leg.

Tyranno looked back to see that he didn't succeed in killing the monster, instead, the wound that he created seemed to release tentacles that proceeded to wrap around his legs. His head snapped back in front of him, scared seeing he saw the screaming figure fall to the ground. As it hit the ground, the scream was silenced.

"TIA!" Tyranno screamed. Snapping his head back, he looked at the monster that held him in place with rage he had never experienced filled his eyes. He went for the beasts neck, crushing down onto it with everything it had until it crunched under in maw. The creature died, but Tyranno didn't stop. He continued biting down on the beasts neck, until it was ripped off from it's body. The beast's head fell to the ground, the Tyrannosaur's let the rest of the body drop after wards.

"Tia?" Tyranno turned his head back around to where his daughter had fell, he received no answer. "Tia?" he slowly made his way over to the spot, hoping that everything was okay.

What he saw made him sick, if it wasn't for the situation, he would of turned his head away. Lying there, in broken pieces, was his and Tyra's off spring. Lying there in a puddle of her own blood and oil she didn't move. Her tail had snapped in two. one of her legs was torn off, the gears on the inside of her body tried to move what wasn't there; her other leg was crushed underneath her body, the gears and bone where sticking right through. Her pink body was now a shade of red like his, it was stained in her own blood. She laid there lifelessly.

"Tia…" Tyranno choked on his own breathing, tears starting to swell into his eyes again. "Tia…" he closed his eyes.

"Pa…pa"

"Tia!" Tyranno's eyes snapped opened, he looked down back at his broken daughter.

"Pa…pa…"

"Don't worry Tia," he tried to sound reassuring to his child, "Papa's right here, no need to worry." he tried to reassure himself.

"It's…dark…I can't…see" Tia tried to speak, but her lungs must have been crushed through the fall.

"Don't worry, I have you." Tyranno spoke again, trying to keep his child conscious.

"Pa…pa…where are…you?" Tia tried to lift her head, but all that moved was her neck as a gear popped underneath her mechanical skin.

"No, Tia, stay with me." he called out, trying his hardest to reach his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" she cried out in fear.

Tyranno watched his daughter start to squirm, each movement seemed to cause her much pain, each gear started to crackle under the pressure. He didn't know what to do, he didn't what to do to save her. That was until he saw his answer.

Tears started to swell up in the hatchling's eyes. The thought of what the last thing his wife said to him started to ring through his mind. _You best not let our child cry,_ the words continued to repeat themselves through his mind. Tyranno looked at his daughter with a expressionless look.

"Tia," he spoke softly, "can you hear me?" he asked, hoping that she could.

"Daddy, is that you…" the hatchling replied, her tone slightly comforted by the familiar voice. "It's so dark… I-I can't see…" fear started to crack into her voice again.

"shh, shh, it's okay now, Daddy has you," he softly said, bringing his head closer to her body. "Let me ask you a question, do you remember the time we went to the ocean?"

"yeah… that was so much fun…" she thought back on the time they had that day. "I met all sorts… of friends that day."

"Yes, yes, good," Tyranno lifted his head back into the air, his eyes staring into the now contaminated skies. "Do you remember how afterwards you kept asking when the next time that we would go back?"

"of course, it was just so…much fun," Tia spat out some oil in her mouth. "The next time we went… we stayed there until the sunset." she continued, unknowing of the large shadow that started to cover her body.

"Yes, I recall that," Tyranno said, looking down at his foot that hovered over the ground.

"Those were the best days ever."

"I'm glad," Tyranno shut his eyes tightly, tears leaking down the side of his cheek. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." Tia said - her father didn't need to know her expression as of the moment, but right now was the biggest smile she could make.

CRUNCH!

Tyranno's lost his breath - his chest started to go erratic, trying to pump any amount of oxygen into his lungs that it could. He didn't need to look at her now, he could feel it all underneath his foot. The gears that tried to move started to snap under the pressure. He could feel the thick blood and oil spreading through out the hole that he had created on the ground.

After a long pause, he finally took a fresh breath, his chest shaking with every bit of air he tried to let go. He couldn't believe he had just done that, he didn't want to believe that he just did that. The moments of his hatchling's last moments continued to replay through his mind. Tia was gone now, but now she was safe and sound with her mother.

Tyranno couldn't take it anymore, the loss of all his loved ones finally making him snap. He let loose a thunderous roar, one that seemingly made the earth shake it self. He continued to roar again and again, each one lasting until his breath was gone.

His wife was gone. His daughter was gone. He was now all alone. The only comfort he had now was the sounds of his own sadden voice. His sadden voice rang through out the mist-like air.

This was day one of the Evolien attack…


End file.
